


Sif & Skye; Thor & the Son of Coul

by daviderl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: Lady Sif visits Skye in Afterlife.Thor rescues Coulson and Melinda May from Gonzalez of the "Real S.H.I.E.L.D".
Kudos: 6





	Sif & Skye; Thor & the Son of Coul

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of alternate universe fun.

**Sif & Skye; Thor & the Son of Coul**

**Sif & Skye**

The dull, loud roar and accompanying ground shake caused every one to run out of their homes and buildings, thinking it could be some kind of attack, unless it was a minor earthquake. Or a particularly violent avalanche.

Jiaying, their leader, exited her home as well. Looking around she saw nothing that would cause such a disturbance. Then one of the residents of Afterlife, a teen aged girl, ran up to her, almost out of breath.

"Someone comes from the edge of the cliff. A warrior woman wearing armor and a sword."

Jaiying looked in the direction indicated. And as she watched an armored woman was approaching, looking in all directions, as if she were searching for someone.

“Lincoln,” Jiaying instructed the one with electrical power, “hide until she is within range of your gift, and on my signal, hit her with all you have. She may be from S.H.I.E.L.D. and we cannot take any chances.”

When the warrior woman was 20 feet away, she said, “I am the Lady Sif of Asgard, and I wish to speak with the leader of this village.”

“I am the one to speak to,” Jiaying said. “What is your business here?”

“I seek the one who is called Skye, I was told she is....”

Hearing Sky's name, Jiaying nodded to Lincoln, who stepped out of the shadow of a building across the street and threw out both hands, delivering a powerful electrical attack. But the charge only flowed around her armor, doing no damage at all.

Sif quickly turned to glare at him, obviously irritated, then turned back to Jiaying. “As I was saying, I am here in search of....”

And again Lincoln threw out an electrical bolt, this one even more powerful than the first. Which again had no effect on Sif. And again, Sif turned toward him, taking several steps in his direction, her sword almost threatening. Lincoln backed up as many steps, then readied himself for yet a third attack.

“You are an annoying young person,” Sif said with an edge in her voice. “I came here with nothing but peaceful intentions, yet you insist on repeatedly attacking me for no reason. Would you rather Odinson Thor visited instead? Perhaps you might wish to tickle **him** with your pathetic demonstration of the feeble power you possess.”

Lincoln hesitated, then looked to Jiaying,who shook her head, indicating he should stop.

“You must forgive Lincoln,” Jiaying said with unnatural sweetness in her voice. “He acts before he thinks. Seeing you are in battle garments, he naturally assumed you are here to assault our home.”

“Had he given me the time to finish, you would have heard that I am looking for the one called Skye. The Son of Coul's enemies are attacking him and he worries that she is safe.”

“Coulson is being attacked?” Skye asked after rushing out of Jiaying's house, where she had been waiting to see if her powers would be needed. “Is he all right? Does he need me to help him?”

“The Son of Coul has no need of your assistance. Odinson Thor is with him, no doubt destroying his enemies even as we speak.”

“So how is it you knew Skye was with us?” Jiaying asked, obviously concerned.

“Heimdall informed Odinson Thor of the attacks on the son of Coul, and also saw that he was worried concerning Skye's safety.”

“Heimdall?” Skye asked.

“Yes, he watches over the Nine Realms, and controls the Bifrost. He sent me here to protect you if there was the need. And he sent Odinson Thor to protect the Son of Coul. I presume you are in no danger?”

“No, no danger at all.” Skye looked over at Lincoln. “I'm with my friends,” and looked at Jiaying, “and my family. So I am completely safe.”

“Then I will go. And I will have Heimdall convey your well being to Odinson Thor, who will relay the news to the Son of Coul.”

And without another word, the Lady Sif turned and walked back in the direction she had come from. But this time she was followed until she reached the edge of the cliff, then raising her sword on high, she said, “Heimdall, I am ready.”

And immediately a large and noisy, beige and rainbow-colored column dropped over Sif, then lifted skyward, taking her with it.

“Do you want to go help Coulson?” Lincoln asked.

“No. If Thor is there, I doubt if there is anything I could do.”

**Thor and the Son of Coul**

“It has to be this way?” Coulson asked Gonzalez as he looked around the room at the half dozen armed guards, with assault rifles trained on him, and on Agent Melinda May. Both had their hands shackled in front.

“Isn't this a bit of overkill?” he continued.

“I think it is quite appropriate, considering your, and Agent May's, penchant for violence. Wouldn't you agree, Agent Weaver?” he asked the woman standing just a step or two behind and off to the side of him.

“One hundred percent. I would have their legs shacked as well, if it were me.”

The other two agents flanking Gonzalez and Weaver nodded their assents; agents Coulson was unfamiliar with.

“So, now what?” Coulson asked. “Imprisonment? Elimination? Oh, and by the way – the 'Real S.H.I.E.L.D.?' Who came up with THAT?”

Before Gonzalez could answer, there was a loud commotion in the hall outside the double doors leading into the room. There was more noise, thumps and bumps, and sounds of men grunting and crying out in pain. Then one of guards in the hall was seen sailing past the door to land with yet another groan.

Gonzalez was about to order two of the guards to investigate, when Thor entered the room, Mjölnir ready to do business. One of the guards fired a three-shot burst at Thor. The bullets did nothing, but the hammer Thor threw at the man knocked him back against a wall, leaving him unconscious. Then it returned to his hand.

“Thor?” Coulson exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

Looking around the room, daring anyone else to fire, he replied, “Heimdall has seen your enemies attacking you. And I am here to tell you that your enemies are my enemies. And I am here to destroy them all. Are these the ones to be dealt with?” And he pointed Mjölnir at Gonzalez and Weaver.

“Well, yes. But I don't want you to, I presume you mean, kill them.”

“Then what is your wish we do with them?”

Agent May cleared her throat, then raised her shackled hands chest high, looking expectantly at Coulson.

“Before we make any rash decisions, do you think you could remove these?” And he raised his hands also.

Thor set Mjölnir on the floor, walked to Coulson and easily snapped the cuffs around his wrists. Then turning to Agent May, did the same.

“Oh, where are my manners? Thor, this is Agent Melinda May, my associate, and my friend. Melinda, meet Thor.”

Thor took her hand. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. A friend of the Son of Coul is a friend of mine as well.”

There was very little in this world that intimidated Agent May. Thor was one, so she could only smile and nod her head.

''And now,” Thor held out his hand and Mjölnir returned to it. “If you do not wish them harm, what is your preference?”

“I'm not really sure. Any suggestions, other than their deaths?”

“Asgard has dungeons, but they are reserved for the most dangerous of Asgard's enemies, but I see no such danger in any of these mortal humans. Perhaps if they swore loyalty to you.”

“That might work, if they would.”

“You! All of you! If you will swear your loyalty to the Son of Coul, then I will abide by his wish and not slay any of you. Is such a bargain agreeable?”

“What options do we have?” Gonzalez replied, knowing there was nothing any of them could do against Thor. He had seen the footage of New York and knew better than to antagonize someone who, if not a god, was as close to one as he'd ever see.

“Then you shall kneel and swear fealty to the Son of Coul!” Thor demanded. “And you shall remove the small finger of your left hand to secure the bond!”

“Umm, Thor,” Coulson said almost timidly. “I don't think they really need to kneel down, just their word will be sufficient. And they don't need to cut off a finger.”

“Are you certain? It is a time honored tradition of the other Eight Realms, Asgard included.”

“Yeah, I understand that, but we're on Earth. I think we can do without Asgard tradition.”

“If that is your wish, then it will be so. All of you – you will affirm your loyalty to the Son of Coul!”

After Gonzalez, the other three agents, and the remaining five guards had agreed to accept Coulson as director, Thor declared it was time for him to leave.

“But before I return to Asgard, Heimdall has news from the Lady Sif. She has spoken to to the one you call Skye, and she declared she is safe. She is with friends and family.”

“Family? What family? Her father?”

“The Lady Sif believed she was referring to her mother.”

Coulson and Melinda exchanged confused glances, then looked back at Thor. “She found her mother? Where?”

“Upon a mountain top there is a village.”

Then realizing Gonzalez and Weaver were listening, and Coulson, still not trusting them in the slightest despite their vows of loyalty, decided to drop the subject.

“Well, it's good news that she's okay. I was worried. We were worried.”

As Thor turned to leave, Coulson said, “One more thing before you go. Do you think it might be possible for me to, I don't know, touch your hammer? I've kind of wanted to ever since New Mexico.”

“I have no objection,” Thor replied, then held it out so its metallic head was only a foot from him. Coulson slowly put his hand out and when it was about six inches away, several small fingers of electricity left the hammer to his hand.

“It tingles,” Coulson observed. He continued on until his palm was resting on the hammer. “It's warm. I was expecting it to be cold.”

“It contains much power,” was Thor's only explanation.

“Melinda, you've got the feel this!”

“I really don't think I want...”

Thor moved the hammer to within Melinda's reach.

“...to,” she finished

“It will not harm you, unless I so desire. Which I do not.”

And as cautiously as Coulson, Melinda May reached out, felt the slight tingle of the electrical fingers, then laid her hand on the the head of the hammer. And after several seconds, she withdrew her hand.

“Impressive.”

“And now I must go,” Thor said. And with a final warning look at Gonzalez and the others, he left the room to leave the building to return to Asgard.

“So,” Coulson said to Gonzalez, “About this 'Real S.H.I.E.L.D.'.”


End file.
